(i) Technical Field
The present disclosure herein relates to an apparatus and to a method of testing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to an apparatus and to a method of testing an electrical characteristic of a semiconductor device.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor manufacturing process includes a fabrication process forming various semiconductor device on a wafer, an electric die sorting (EDS) process testing an electrical characteristic of a device formed on a wafer and an assembly process packing a device to protect a device from external mechanical, physical and chemical shocks after dividing good devices determined by the EDS process into each one.
The EDS process is a process which may reduce the time and the cost required in an assembly process and a package test by repairing a faulty semiconductor device, removing a semiconductor device that may not be repaired and removing a faulty cause by analyzing the faulty cause.
The EDS process may be comprised of, for example, a burn-in process, a pre-laser process, a laser repair process and a post-laser process. The burn-in process is a process in which after applying an excess stress to a plurality of semiconductor devices formed on a wafer, a semiconductor device that may not endure a stress may be removed early. The pre-laser process is a process in which after testing whether a semiconductor device is good or not by applying a specific current to a semiconductor device, the location of a faulty semiconductor device may be addressed. The laser repair process is a process in which a laser beam may be shot to a faulty semiconductor device on the basis of data obtained from the pre-laser process to repair a semiconductor device. The post-laser process may be used as a process for testing whether the repaired semiconductor device is operated normally or not.